


Communal Showers

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Kinkmeme, M/M, Philcentric, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson is a huge Captain America fanboy, sure, but he's not a pervert. That's why when he accidentally walks in on Steve showering, he's as surprised as you are when he doesn't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communal Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at The Avengers kinkmeme. The following bonuses were asked for: Bonus 1: No sex, please, just Coulson creeping on Captain AmericaBonus 2: Captain America has absolutely no ideaBonus 3: You can either make it so that Coulson is enthralled and gets off and only feels bad about it later, or a member of the team (or, better yet, Loki) barge in and catch him  
> . I didn't quite get bonus 3, but I hope the mouse is still happy :)

It was a gym. There was nothing ... salacious... about this situation at all. That's what Phil told himself even as he stepped into the shadows, his own shower forgotten. 

He'd shared showers before, in school, with fellow cadets – even with the other Avengers though they usually kept to Stark Tower rather than using S.H.I.E.L.D's facilities. There was nothing to stop him stripping off and stepping under one of the other shower roses and turning on the water. It would, in fact, be expected. Except, well, this was Steve Rogers. Captain America.

Captain America, standing under the showers that Phil used every day. He was exactly as Phil had always imagined. Every muscle perfectly formed, not bulging out all over the place, just showing a calm sort of strength that comes out when required. He'd known that part; after all, the costume wasn't designed to hide anything. Phil felt himself flush as he considered the hand he'd had in designing said costume. What he hadn't known about was the smooth, almost hairless, skin and the – good Lord – the large testicles that were half-hidden by a thick penis.

Phil bit his lip and tried to make a decision.

He had his towel and he had his soap and if he wasn't going to strip and step into the shower, then he should turn around and walk away. He actually considered it for a second. He could be all casual about it, just step in there as naked as the Captain was and start soaping up his body, just like the Captain was. He tried to follow that thought to its logical conclusion. It was difficult when Steve was in front of him, water running over his muscled body, but Phil was good at logical.

He'd walk in and throw a casual, 'hey Cap,' Steve's way. Then, and he had to be honest with himself, he'd drop his soap, trip over his feet and make some ridiculous comment about watching Steve as he slept. Or, in this case, watching him as he showered.

Which was exactly what he was doing. 

As he watched, Steve shifted and tilted his head back so the spray sluiced down his back. Phil looked down, looked away like he should have at the start, and realised his loose trackpants were now tented out the front.

_Walk away,_ he told himself. _You've occasionally sounded like that creepy guy, but it is not you. You do not stand and watch another man washing his genitals and get off on it._

But, he admitted to himself as he watched Steve's soapy hand move down his chest and cup his testicles, it seemed that that was _exactly_ what he did. He clenched his hands into fists and plunged them into his pockets. As a strategy for not touching himself it was pretty damned poor, since his hand nudged his cock and sent sparks shooting to his brain. He almost bit his damned tongue off to keep the groan from escaping. Steve had enhanced hearing; Phil couldn't even _move_ if he didn't want to have to stutter through an explanation of why he was hiding in the shadows watching the man shower.

As he watched, Steve pulled his foreskin back and soaped the head of his cock. He let out a little moan, a little "Mmm" as if he had been thinking nice thoughts and that soapy slide of fingers of flesh just added to the enjoyment. Phil had been there many times himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted Steve to keep going. He wanted to see Steve erect. Wanted to see how the serum had enhanced the column of flesh that had been rinsed off and was now lying quiescent against Steve's left thigh. But if Steve _were_ to take himself in hand, stroke himself until he was as hard as Phil was at the moment, and then go beyond and spill over the tiles... Well, if it was creepy watching him shower, how much more creepy watching him masturbate without him knowing?

That didn't mean he could look away.

It looked like Steve was almost done. He turned to face the tiles once more, bending to lather soap onto his legs and feet. His arse was tight and round and presented to Phil as if Steve knew he was there. His cock twitched as he considered pushing _Captain America_ against the tiles and sliding into the tight hole, fucking him hard and fast as soap slid between them and hot water poured over them.

He pushed his hand down on his cock, trying to forget it was hard even as his fingers curled around it, the soft track pants only adding to the sensations that were threatening to send him to his knees. Steve straightened then contorted himself, hands running soap over his back, causing all the muscles to tighten. His fingers ran over the globes of that arse, then slipped into the crack. Phil tried to imagine there was a caress there, a finger teased into the ring of muscle, but it was a perfunctory wash and over far too quickly for Phil's liking. 

Steve stood under the spray for one final rinse and that was when Phil noticed the red, white and blue towel sitting on the bench he was standing beside. The water shut off and Phil moved silently towards the door, his towel clutch in front of his groin.

"Phil!" he heard from behind him. He cringed and turned.

"Hey, Cap," he said in reply, glad that his voice didn't break or come out an octave higher than normal.

"Been working out?"

Phil managed a nod as that towel wiped the beads of water from Steve's body. "Um, sticking to a theme?" he said as Steve noticed him looking.

"A gift from Tony. He can't resist." Steve pulled a tracksuit on. "Well, enjoy your shower," he said as he walked out the room.

Phil was under the water in a heartbeat, standing in the same spot as Steve had been, hand flying over his cock and not caring that anyone could walk in and see him wanking, hear him moaning _Captain_ as he spilled across the tiles.

As he came back to himself, images of Steve finally fading from his mind, he thought about what he'd done. He'd masturbated in the communal showers of S.H.I.E.L.D, thinking about Captain America who he had just perved on as _he_ showered.

He should feel ashamed. He _did_ feel ashamed. But even as he told himself that, his cock was filling again. He reached for the soap. There'd be time to worry about the guilt later.


End file.
